


Nothing But My Lips

by humanities_angstiest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, jean is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanities_angstiest/pseuds/humanities_angstiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot about Jean comforting Eren because erejean is the only relationship I need in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But My Lips

Jean was born a heavy sleeper, but being a soldier who needed to be ready at a moments notice changed that. It was a change he accepted with minimal complaints since it was to his benefit. Most of the time. Tonight, in the safety of the bunks, Jean awoke with the moon still high in the sky. There was a small sound coming from the bunk across from his and Jean turned to face the person who was to blame for his waking up in the middle of the night.

The annoyed remark he had been ready to let loose died in his throat when he realized the sound was coming from Eren’s bunk. Jean couldn’t see Eren. The brunet had his blanket pulled over his head, the cloth clinging to his tightly curled body. Jean held his breath as his ears strained to hear the noises Eren was making.

Shuddering breaths, snotty sniffles, and the occasional despairing whimper that Jean imagined was escaping unbidden from his boyfriend's lips had Jean at Eren’s side in a second flat.

Jean gently climbed on Eren’s bed and curled his body around the shivering one. He grabbed a corner of the blanket and tugged on it until Eren loosened his grip and the blanket fell away to reveal Eren’s tear-stained face.

“I’m here,” Jean whispered, his breath brushing against the back of Eren’s neck.

Eren jolted in Jean’s arms, turning quickly while simultaneously covering the nape of his neck with his hand.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Was it another nightmare?”

Eren pleaded with his eyes for Jean to make things better and Jean struggled to figure out what Eren needed. His focus fell on the hand that was still covering Eren’s neck.

Questioningly, Jean reached to touch Eren’s neck, but before he made contact Eren kicked backwards out of reach.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

I’m not like the rest of them, Jean silently assured Eren. With attention given to Eren day and night, Jean often wondered how no one but him noticed the titan shifter unraveling from the pressure to harden his skin and fear that he was becoming more like the enemy with each attempt. At least Jean hoped no one noticed, because if they saw Eren breaking and were doing nothing to stop it, then Jean wasn’t sure what he would do, but some ass kicking would definitely be involved.

Eren was making those whimpering noises again, and he brought his free hand up to clamp over his mouth in the vain attempt to stifle the sound that was like a hammer shattering Jean’s heart.

“Turn over.”

Eren made no effort to move until Jean asked, “Do you trust me?” Then he slowly shifted until his back was facing Jean again.

“I won’t hurt you,” Jean repeated as he lightly wrapped his hand around the hand on Eren’s nape and pulled it away, revealing unblemished skin. Jean didn’t know exactly what had woken Eren in fright and tears, but their careers were built on slicing napes. Jean didn’t need to think too hard about why Eren would be protecting the back of his neck.

He tapped his fingers against the skin, not wanting to rub and have that be misconstrued as a cutting motion. Gradually, the tension in Eren’s shoulders loosened. Jean gently pressed his lips against Eren’s warm skin. This close, Jean could hear Eren’s heartbeat pounding.

“I’ll protect you. Nothing but my lips will touch this skin.” He peppered the back of Eren’s neck with soft kisses, making Eren shiver.

Jean loosened the blanket from around Eren’s body and slipped under it, bringing them even closer. He couldn’t be in Eren’s mind and comfort him there, he could only embrace Eren and hope it was enough. His arms wrapped around Eren’s middle, holding the smaller male securely against him. Eren placed his hands over Jean’s, holding Jean tightly to him as well. Jean kept his lips on Eren’s nape and listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat as it steadied. A small smile graced Jean’s lips as he lay there with the boy he loved in his arms. Jean waited until he was certain Eren was asleep before he closed his eyes. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he was glad he was a light sleeper.


End file.
